


Not Yet

by RainbowArches



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Gen, Ghost Nick Fury
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-24
Updated: 2014-09-24
Packaged: 2018-02-18 15:45:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2353826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RainbowArches/pseuds/RainbowArches
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Moving on is hard. And then it isn't.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not Yet

"Nick, goddammit," Sharon muttered, then glanced around to see it anyone noticed. She was in her office; of course no one noticed. She crouched to pick up the scattered personal files from the floor. She was too old to deal with stupid ghost tantrums, especially from ghosts who should know better.  
"This is how I know Peggy is at rest," she said as she moved to her desk. "You wouldn't be nearly as much trouble if she were still here." She sat down and sorted through the files. She must have been through them a million times and still no one appealed to her.  
The room felt sulky. It was amazing how Nick could affect the energy of a room when Sharon was the only living person in it. He was a strong presence.  
"It's not your decision when I move on or who should replace me," she said. "No one can do this job forever. You know that."  
She felt a light breeze that may have come from the vent, but the mood lifted a little.  
She pushed the files away, tired of dealing with the whole process. She leaned back in her chair and closed her eyes. She was beginning to feel it, all those years of training and spying and combat. Leading the agency was hard, but not as hard as entrusting it to someone else.  
The mood was beginning to sink again.  
"I know how you feel," she said softly. "But you have to move on too. Eventually."  
Another soft, cool breeze caressed her cheek and ruffled her hair, more deliberately this time. Definitely not the vent.  
After a minute she straightened up and pulled the files back to her.  
"There must be someone who's up to the task."  
A harsh wind that couldn't be the vent scattered the papers back on the floor.  
Sharon put her head in her hands and sighed. "Fine. What do you suggest?"

"Oh, are you still here?" said Coulson. He had been dozing; the sudden quiet from the T.V. being switched off woke him up. "I figured you must have got bored by now."  
Usually the T.V. only turned off by itself when Coulson's least favorite nurse was in the room. She was extremely superstitious and it scared the crap out of her. She wasn't in the room now, though.  
There was a warm weight against his feet and around his ankle. Coulson could imagine perfectly Nick sitting at the foot of the bed, his hand resting on his ankle.  
"I hear Sharon's trying to retire."  
The curtains rustled irritably.  
"Don't worry; I don't think she's trying too hard."  
Sharon had called him earlier. Finding a suitable replacement for anyone was always a tricky business. New recruits were easy enough, but replacements... that was depressing. Coulson's had more than his share of replacements. Sharon had been an easy choice, though. With his original team scattered around the galaxy, doing their own good work in their own special ways, it had to be her. He couldn't think of anyone else who would do what needed to be done without resenting the whole organization for it.  
"I've got a few suggestions, if she's interested."  
The curtains rustled a little more gently this time, letting in the sunlight. As Coulson drifted off, he heard the soft echo of footsteps making their exit.

Maria was in the garden, pulling weeds, when a sudden wind tugged at her ponytail.  
"Hi, Nick. New director time, huh?"  
The weeds in her hand drooped.  
"Oh, get over it."  
She cringed when she heard the phone ringing inside. She was spending the day out here, hoping to avoid that sound, but no; people were all the more demanding when she wanted a break.  
"That'll be Steve," she said, rolling her eyes. "Or one of the new ones. I gave them Akela's number for a reason. Can't they see I'm trying to retire?"  
The grass tickled her bare feet, laughing at her.  
"Shut up."  
Then the phone miraculously shut up mid-ring. It had probably come unplugged again; it was tricky like that.  
She sighed, relieved. "Thank you."  
A breeze stirred the flowers so that their scent drifted all around her. She closed her eyes and tipped her head back, breathing it in with a smile.

"Rose Peterson, Sarah Simmons. Correct?"  
"Yes, ma'am."  
"And how long have you been consulting for Shield and the Avengers?"  
"On and off for fifteen years, ma'am."  
"And how would you describe your partnership?"  
"Couldn't work any other way, ma'am."  
"Don't worry, I already knew all that. Those were just some standard job interview questions. I think you're due for a promotion in the near future."

And then something seemed to settle, and the room remained undisturbed.


End file.
